


Closer

by Hetsez



Series: Bandit/Kapkan [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, bottom Kapkan, fuck buddies, sort of public sex, taming Kapkan, top Bandit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: Bandit goes to any length if it means he can get together with his favourite Russian.





	Closer

It had been weeks since Bandit’s accident during the perilous mission that had landed him in the hospital under Doc’s care. 

And it had also been weeks since their last time together for that matter. Kapkan and himself. 

Bandit had fully recovered from the injuries he had obtained from the blast of the explosion though and was fully deployable again. And that was necessary. There just simply wasn’t enough time for a good fuck since the White Masks had decided to be at their busiest yet for some reason, and it annoyed the hell out of the German. The base was half-empty most of the time, with people rushing to and fro, as everybody was in chaos because of the current threat. He hadn't seen most of the other operators for days or even weeks. Not that he really cared, of course. But every time they destroyed a White Masks hideout, a new one popped up somewhere else. It was the busiest season they’d ever seen. Bandit himself had been sent out three times already in the past two weeks. 

Of course, everybody was exhausted, stressed and frustrated. But Bandit was in particular, as he hadn’t had a chance to be alone with his favourite Russian in ages since he kept on being sent on missions. 

And if Bandit couldn’t release the tension sometime soon, he was sure he would explode. 

_’When are you going to be back?’_ Bandit texted the younger man out of boredom. Kapkan was currently deployed in London along with a few others. There were White Masks in the vicinity of the capital of the United Kingdom, and the SIX ops were sent out to deal with it. They had been there for a good solid week, spying, observing, waiting for a moment to strike... Which meant that Bandit didn’t only miss the chance to get into Kapkan’s pants, but he was also lacking the eye candy the well-built Russian provided. 

_’Is this about sex again? You’re such a horny teenager. Keep it together.’_ Had been Kapkan’s annoyed reply. Of course the man was probably entangled in a dangerous, complicated mission. But did that stop Bandit from trying to arouse him? Of course not. Kapkan being grumpy never meant he didn’t crave for some release either. Half of the time Kapkan was at his best when he was grumpy and annoyed with Bandit. It got his animalistic side out, and Bandit loved pushing him there. 

_’You hurt my heart :( Where has the sweet lover gone that visited me in the hospital, Max? ):’_ Bandit chuckled as he texted back. He remembered the worried Russian only too well after he had gotten hurt. Kapkan pretended to not give a fuck about him after that, but he damn well did. 

_’That was a once in a lifetime thing. You were hurt. Don’t call me Max.’_ Kapkan tried to be cold, cool and manly. But Bandit remembered how he moaned and groaned during their latest intimate times. The man was digging this. He was only playing hard to get. 

_’You can’t fool me that you didn't enjoy it Max. Just give in already (;’_ Bandit used his name again on purpose. 

_’If your only aim is to wind me up now, then please shut the fuck up.’_ Was the message Kapkan sent back. Oh, he sure as hell was frustrated. This’d be the best time for a good fuck. Tame the beast. Shame he was stuck in Hereford Base for the time being and Kapkan was all the way in London. 

Bandit snickered though. That was his aim exactly. He loved teasing the grumpy man. Kapkan just still hadn’t quite accepted the fact he loves cock, and Bandit loved rubbing that in. _’You sound stressed, love. Wouldn't it be nice to let all those frustrations out? (;’_

It took a while before Kapkan answered, but it made Bandit grin widely. He was on the right track. _’I’d fuck you senseless if you were here.’_ Mission accomplished. Bandit could almost hear the hunter say the words in his low growl. He bit his lip as he texted back: 

_’Not if I fuck you first (;’_

_’Watch it, German.’_ Kapkan had been quick to reply now. Bandit loved how agitated he was getting. Kapkan was as dangerous as he was hot, and Bandit enjoyed playing around on that borderline, see just how far he could go until Kapkan would twist his neck. 

An idea popped into Bandit’s head. _’Can I come over?’_

_’Are you insane? Of course not!’_

_’Oh what’s that? Didn’t you just challenge me? Looks like you’re losing already (;’_ Bandit was already gathering his stuff. Was he really going to do this? Absolutely. Just to get Kapkan’s ass? Totally. 

_Don’t you dare._

Was that panic? Bandit chuckled. He loved teasing the Russian. He grabbed his car keys from his bedside table, put a pack of cigarettes in the pocket of his leather jacket and stepped out of his bedroom. Before leaving the GSG9 quarters however, he looked back around. The door to Jäger's empty bedroom stood ajar as he had rushed out when Six had summoned him for a mission. Bandit grinned and popped inside of the pilot's room for a second. 

As he was on his way to the exit, he texted Kapkan back: _’See you in a few hours (;’_

 

\-- 

_’Look out of the window’_ Bandit messaged Kapkan as soon as he was in position. It was twilight now, just before the streetlamps would come alive and spoil all the fun. Because yes, here he was, in the filthy outskirts of London, 3 hours away from the base. Crazy? Yes. Did he care? No. 

_’What are you talking about idiot, that could cost me my head.’_ Was Kapkan’s angry reply. But still, after a short moment, Bandit saw the curtains on one of the flat’s windows move. A face appeared that searched carefully, until he had found what he was looking for: Bandit in the dodgy, grimy parking lot of the equally dodgy and grimy flats he was staying at with his team. He stared for a moment before his face vanished behind the curtains again. 

Bandit waited casually for the Russian. Leaning against his car, he lit up a cigarette. He was sure Kapkan would show up sooner or later. He knew the man couldn’t control himself... That, and he sincerely hoped he hadn’t driven all the way to London for nothing. If Kapkan wouldn’t show up by himself, Bandit would just go up there. Fuck endangering their mission. He had never cared much for rules anyway. He would simply knock on the door, and if someone other than Kapkan opened, he would announce he was here to fuck the Russian. That would annoy Kapkan even more. Bandit smirked at the thought of the angry beast he would have to tame. 

Not even five minutes later, Bandit noticed someone striding towards him from the direction of the flat. It was Kapkan. He was in full gear as he had to be ready for action at any moment. His heavy clothing concealed the form of his body from the viewer, his hood was pulled over his eyes and the paint on his face must be quite old, as it had faded here and there. It only took a few strides of his powerful legs until he was face to face with the German. Bandit was met with a glare and silence. He figured the man hadn't slept for hours by the looks of his blood-shot, baggy eyes. The Russian’s face was thunderous while Bandit gave him a cheeky grin. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” Kapkan finally spat, his eyes locking on Bandit before they moved to the car behind him. “And just how exactly do you afford that? You can’t be making any more than us, you bastard.” 

Bandit patted the roof of his large Rover while he didn’t break eye contact with the Russian. “I have my ways.” He said mysteriously. 

“You’re just a load of rubbish.” Kapkan grumbled. “I’m on a mission here, and you’re driving out to see if we can fuck? You must be out of your mind.” 

“Aww Kapkan, aren’t you happy to see me?” Bandit teased. 

Kapkan looked like he could kill the German right there on the spot. Bandit just smirked back. Because he knew Kapkan wouldn’t do that. He hated Bandit, oh yes. But he couldn’t deny he didn’t want to fuck as much as Bandit did. Kapkan looked furious as he took a step forwards and grabbed a fistful of Bandit's leather jacket. He smacked the cigarette out of Bandit's hand as he growled: “Get in.” 

Bandit's smirk widened. He loved Kapkan ordering him around as if this was his car. He opened the door to the backseats without a word and allowed himself to be pushed inside roughly. He landed softly and watched how Kapkan crawled on top of him instantly, a predatory look on his face. The Russian threw the door shut, and was then startled as he looked at his surroundings. 

The car was big, even in the back. Music was playing softly from the radio. But they weren’t on the backseat as Kapkan had apparently expected. His eyes, in which a mixture of confusion and anger could be found now, darted to the ever-smirking German. “You brought your mattress?” 

Bandit chuckled and shook his head as he ran his hand over the soft mattress. “Correction: I brought _Jäger's_ mattress.” 

“You stole it?” Kapkan cocked an eyebrow. 

“Call it however you want.” Bandit shrugged, lying back on the mattress, completely relaxed even though a pissed-off Russian sat on his legs. 

“You’re so disgusting, you know that? Showing up here and distracting me from my mission, endangering us both, driving this asshole car that reeks of cigarettes, stealing Jäger's mattress... You’re a dick.” Kapkan spat angrily. 

“And you love it.” Bandit said simply. Kapkan was speechless for a second, but corrected himself quickly. 

“I’m going to wipe that smirk off your face.” The Russian growled as he pulled his mask down with his index and middle fingers, and attacked. Within the blink of an eye, Kapkan was on top of Bandit, straddling him and pinning him down. On Jäger's neat, clean mattress. Not for much longer. 

Mouths clashed. Teeth grazed skin. Lips were bitten and sucked. Hands roved over bodies. Hips bucked in needy attempts for more friction. Bandit's moans of amusement were mixed with Kapkan's animalistic grunts. And within minutes, both men were out of breath and ravished. 

When they pulled apart for a second to catch their breaths, Bandit was still smirking. His clothes were a mess, his lips were bruised and swollen already, there were bite marks on his neck and his own erection was trapped underneath Kapkan's, who had been grinding into him furiously during their heated making out. Oh yes, Kapkan quite definitely needed this. 

Kapkan above him was panting as if he had run up and down the stairs of the flats he was staying at in his full gear. His pupils were dilated and his hands rested on Bandit’s shoulders, pushing him down into the mattress. 

“You’re still smirking.” Kapkan breathed. It was a statement, a fact, nothing Bandit could react to apart from continuing to do it. 

“And you’re wearing an awful lot of clothes.” Bandit stated as a counter. 

Kapkan looked down his body, slightly caught off guard. His Russian combat clothes were probably as much part of his body as his smudged face paint was. He grumbled something before he started taking the heavy clothes off. First came his vest, with all its pockets and accessories that were too much for Bandit to count. It vanished in the front of the car. Then came layer upon layer of coats and jackets. The man was way too prepared for Russian weather. 

Rolling his eyes, Bandit waited impatiently and watched the little show. Not that Kapkan tried to make his undressing look hot in any way. He got stuck in his constricting clothing more than once. But with every move as Kapkan took his clothes off, their crotches rubbed together and the German had to control himself not to thrust into the feeling. His moment would come. Soon. He had already taken off his own jacket and shirt, which was much easier than Kapkan removing every layer of his uniform. 

When the Russian was left only in his form-fitting undershirt and started to pull it over his head, Bandit struck. He wasted only a second to admire Kapkan’s toned body while he revealed it, muscles stretched as he pulled the shirt over his head. Bandit bit his lip. The hunter was bulky and muscular, much bigger than Bandit. He loved that body that was on display right before him. Sadly his fascination for Kapkan's body would have to wait, though, as this was the perfect time. 

Now, when Kapkan’s arms were entangled in the tight sleeves of his shirt. 

Now, when he was stuck. 

Bandit flipped them. 

Kapkan let out a surprised yelp, followed by a feral sound of disagreement that went straight to Bandit’s groin. He straddled the man underneath him, fighting to keep control of his wriggling body. And damn, the Russian was strong. But in the end, Bandit managed to keep the wild animal in place: he had tied the ends of Kapkan’s sleeves to a handle on the door. Kapkan pulled at them, trying to free himself, but found he was stuck. He stopped wriggling and glared at Bandit then, his teeth bared in a snarl. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

Bandit chuckled. “You’ve showed you’re a formidable bottom before, Max. I’d like to explore more of that.” 

“No.” Kapkan growled, although he sounded more shocked than mad. Apparently the man had not expected to end up on the receiving end. Bandit wouldn’t change his mind on their situation though. Instead, he trailed his hands from where they had been left tying Kapkan up, down his shoulders, torso and abdomen, feeling and seeing the other's muscles ripple under his hands as the Russian tried to get away from the touch. 

Kapkan was simple in bed when he got his way. He fucked and took as he pleased, never once bothering to be even slightly more romantic. He loved and enjoyed a simple fuck, but never once would he be ‘humiliated' again to play the part of bottom. Bandit wanted to change that. 

“But you were so _good_ last time. I want that again.” Bandit purred while his fingers slid over every bump and scar on Kapkan's skin, making the man below him shiver. 

“Stop teasing.” Kapkan growled through gritted teeth, glaring down at Bandit from his tied-up position because he couldn’t do much else to stop the German. 

“Stop teasing? Well, if you say so.” Bandit smirked mischievously. Never, ever tell Bandit to stop bothering you. He’ll listen to you. And make it ten times worse. 

Kapkan’s trousers and boxers were tugged down with one swift motion of Bandit’s hands. Now he was fully exposed; with his arms tied above his head he couldn’t do anything to hide himself – his naked torso and boner deliciously displayed for the madman who sat on top of him. Kapkan grunted in protest, feeling the stale, cold air of the car hitting his sensitive skin. He looked down his own body to find Bandit’s hands ghosting near his erection, the warmth of them being picked up by his boner and making it twitch. 

Bandit chuckled lightly. “Look who’s enjoying this.” 

“I’ll enjoy bashing your head in once you untie me.” Kapkan growled, but his own breathing betrayed him; he was slightly out of breath already, filled with anticipation and sexual frustration. 

“We’ll see about that.” Bandit winked at him, and right at that moment Kapkan _could have_ bashed his head in. _That cheeky motherf..._

His curses were cut short when the prankster placed his calloused fingers on Kapkan’s thighs. The Russian tensed at the contact, feeling how Bandit made small circles on his skin with his fingertips. His fingers moved up, up, up, right up to his balls, before they moved down again to repeat the simple motion. It built up an arousing feeling in Kapkan’s groin, right until the moment when Bandit stopped and took it all away again. His muscles tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed, and it was annoying _as fuck_. Every time Bandit got closer to his dick, Kapkan was sure he’d grab it this time and relieve him from the tension. But every time, he didn’t. 

“Stop... teasing...” Kapkan breathed again while he dug his short, dirty nails into the palms of his hands. He sent death stares at the German who was thoroughly enjoying ignoring his pulsing dick. 

“Oh, you want me to get on with it?” Bandit pretended to be surprised before he flashed Kapkan a smug grin. “Why didn’t you say so?” 

And without any further ado he leaned down to take a large portion of Kapkan’s hot cock into his mouth as if he did this every day. The tied-down Russian, who hadn’t expected such a drastic change, hissed, tensed and tried to move in order to react to the sudden feeling of Bandit’s lips. Only, of course, he couldn’t. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out an embarrassingly needy moan as Bandit’s slick lips rolled down his length. 

When Bandit had the guts to laugh at him with his dick in his mouth, Kapkan thrust his hips up and shoved his cock down the German’s throat to silence him. Bandit gagged shortly but easily corrected himself, throwing a playful glance up at the Russian. 

Of course, Bandit liked playing it dirty, too. 

He sucked Kapkan dry, his mouth apparently never tiring to wind up the Russian completely and leaving him breathless and needy. Kapkan did his best to keep his moans down from now on, but Bandit knew exactly how to work his mouth. The German often grunted in amusement when he drove Kapkan into a fit of ecstasy that had him groaning loudly, his fingernails digging into hands desperately and his head thrown back in pleasure. Kapkan was very thankful that the parking lot was next to deserted, and night was coming in so the dark would shield them from curious eyes. 

His cock was _aching_ by the time Bandit’s eager mouth left it alone with a satisfying _plop_. Kapkan gasped for air, instinctively trying to reach down in order to stroke himself just that little bit further. But he was still tied down. 

“Fuck!” Kapkan grunted in frustration, watching how Bandit now sucked his own fingers. 

The German smirked at him before he reached out his other hand to cup Kapkan’s cheek. The other hand explored between Kapkan’s legs in the meantime, searching for that one place. But Bandit paid no attention to it, but rather looked Kapkan in the face smugly as his thumb caressed over the Russian’s pale lips. “What’s this? You may have bitten down a bit too hard, dear. Was I that good?” 

Kapkan managed to shrug Bandit’s hand off, confused, and licked his lips. Blood. 

Chuckling, Bandit moved back to where his hand was venturing between the younger man’s ass cheeks. He found his goal without a problem and took Kapkan’s moment of confusion to breach him mercilessly. The Russian uttered an animalistic groan, like a tiger who had just been jumped by another predator. 

Kapkan was _tight_ , probably mostly because he had only been penetrated once so far... Bandit was still proud of himself that he knew how to tame the hunter. He now fingered the man slowly and deeply, drawing out low groans and curses in a language he didn’t understand that had his own erection pulsing with need. Kapkan was straining his wrists by pulling on the sleeves constantly, wanting to hold onto something, wanting to tear his nails down Bandit’s back for teasing him for so long, wanting to get Bandit’s dick and pleasure him, as silly as that sounded... He wished for it. 

A second finger was inserted, which had the tough, hot hunter wriggling right before Bandit’s eyes. He was a moaning mess, both trying to pull away from Bandit’s touch and trying to get ever closer to him. The German loved seeing the usually so collected man lose control, loved seeing that toned body move underneath him and loved seeing Kapkan’s face screwed up in concentration, pleasure, frustration and anger. The way he lay in front of him, propped up slightly against the car door he was tied to, his arms hanging lazily above his head and those muscles tensing and flexing as he made useless attempts to break free, his heavenly body naked and vulnerable, his legs spread around Bandit, those deliciously thick thighs and that pulsing cock that leaked precum over his glorious groin... Bandit knew damn well he was fucking with a god. In both senses of the word. He bit his lip and smirked as he shamelessly admired Kapkan’s body. He added a third finger, which drew deep masculine grunts from the hunter. Bandit loved it. 

But not even the man skilled at sex could keep his own needs down for long. And so after making sure Kapkan was opened up properly, he withdrew his fingers and pulled himself out of his pants, much to the relief of the man underneath him. Bandit prepared himself and picked up Kapkan’s legs to gain better access. He could see by the Russian’s half-lidded, dilated eyes that he was _so_ ready for this, no matter what he said. Kapkan enjoyed being a bottom every once in a while. 

“You look so hot, tied up and sprawled out just for me.” Bandit said smugly as he fisted his own dick. It was already as hard as can be, and only needed a drop of lube for what they were about to do... 

“I hate you.” Kapkan grunted through gritted teeth, a fire in his eyes that told Bandit he would probably, definitely kill him were he freed right now. His chest heaved with angry pants, before his quick eyes shot down to where bandit was preparing his own cock and rushed back up to glare at the German who was pinning down his legs with the weight of his body. He licked his lips. 

Bandit smirked. “I don’t believe a word of what you’re saying. You love getting pound into, Max. Those lush cheeks of yours are made for it.” To accentuate his words, he squeezed one of Kapkan’s surprisingly soft butt cheeks. It drew a rather shameful whimper from the man. 

“Just get on with it, then.” Kapkan growled angrily, trying to cover up for the sound he just made and breaking eye contact with his seducer. Bandit grinned madly, but decided not to press it. He had humiliated the hunter enough, and he didn’t want to make him too angry. It was obvious that he had won this power play, anyway. 

And so he did just as he was asked. Get on with it. He lubed up his cock and brought it to Kapkan’s entrance. The Russian tensed when he felt Bandit teasing his ass with the head of his dick and shot a glare with renewed anger at the man on top of him. The soft, wet, hot pressing against his hole made his own cock twitch and with a clenched jaw he stared Bandit down until the prankster started slipping himself in, slowly and neatly. 

Kapkan tried not to move a muscle. He let Bandit in with a few soft groans, but he wouldn’t give the idiot the pleasure of giving away how much he enjoyed the length that was starting to fill him up real good now. Bandit continued penetrating Kapkan until he was in balls deep. He too, didn’t make a noise nor did he change the neutral expression on his face. No matter how tight and good the Russian felt. 

Two can play at this game. 

Bandit started moving with short, shallow thrusts. It was enough to make a muscle in Kapkan’s face pop, which looked ever so handsome, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy either parties. They would just have to wait and see who could control his lust the longest. 

So immature, they were. 

Realising this tactic wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, Bandit started to pull out more and push in deeper. Still he stuck to a lazy pace, but now his own dick was stimulated more from being rubbed against Kapkan’s warm insides. And he felt _so damn good_. But Bandit wouldn’t let himself be defeated. Never. 

Kapkan couldn’t swallow down a few soft groans. He was in discomfort, being stretched by Bandit’s hot cock yet not being able to truly get off. He lusted for more, but he knew better than to beg for it. And so he continued to stare the German down. 

With an unimpressed huff Bandit picked up the pace, staring right back at the man underneath him. Who would give in first? Their power play was starting to look like real sex more and more now, with Bandit rolling his hips mindlessly into Kapkan’s ass and the Russian clenching his fists and parting his lips slightly in order to keep up with his hammering heartbeat. God, Bandit knew exactly how to play him. 

But Bandit was starting to have problems too. His hips were thrusting on auto pilot now, taking what he wanted and moving how he wanted. He vaguely tried to tell himself to slow down, because he was starting to lose. But he couldn’t. He had craved this for way too long and Kapkan was too irresistable... 

Then, Kapkan inhaled sharply, his eyes opening wide. It was immediately followed by a needy moan. Bandit’s hips stopped. The German stared down at the man below him, finding the eyes that could kill all hazy now. 

“Don’t you dare stop now.” Kapkan growled, his voice husky and dripping with desire. 

A grin appeared on Bandit’s lips as he grabbed Kapkan’s hips. _Finally._ He must’ve hit Kapkan’s prostate, and was determined to abuse it now. Thrusting forwards again, Bandit kept a tight grip on Kapkan’s hips to keep them in place. His rhythm was soon back to what it had been before, mindless pounding into the Russian’s ass. He lost himself in the faint sound of flesh slapping against flesh, his own soft grunt and pants and... Kapkan’s low noises of pleasure, which suggested that he did, in fact, love being pounded into. 

The Russian was still gripping his restraints desperately, now no longer to try and get free but to have something to hold onto. His eyes were dark and dangerous, telling Bandit he would kill him if he dared to stop. His breathing was ragged and the noises escaping his mouth spurred Bandit on and on. The prankster fucked Kapkan into the mattress – _Jäger’s mattress_ \- in the back of his car, his cock reaching deep inside the impatient Russian. 

Now Bandit leaned over the man below him, capturing his lips while his hand took hold of his throbbing cock. A throaty moan slipped from Kapkan’s lips upon the contact. They kissed roughly, all teeth as if this was yet another competition, while Bandit stroked Kapkan’s neglected cock. The latter thrusted into his hand, groaning lowly into Bandit’s open mouth. 

Switching to a dirty rhythm that had Bandit practically slamming into Kapkan’s sore ass, both men took no notice of the fact that the car must be shaking on its suspension. Any curious bypasser would immediately realise what was going on inside of it, and could call the police. Not that the two cared. They were fucking like their lives depended on it, having been denied it for so long... They took the risk. 

Kapkan squirmed underneath him in all the right ways, and his warm hole enclosed Bandit's cock tightly. It shouldn’t be allowed to feel this good, Bandit thought as he ripped the sheets off the corners of the mattress that Jäger had tucked in so neatly that very same morning. Bandit didn’t give a shit. He was all sweat, excitement and pent up frustrations. Fucking his little hunter was the perfect way to get it all out of his system. 

Their mouths untangled for a moment to catch their breaths. Bandit was keeping up a rhythm that would soon end up in an explosive orgasm for both parties involved. Kapkan was in a particularly difficult position, not being able to grab Bandit’s firm ass while it rocked so close to him, as well as not being able to express himself by clawing the German’s back. And so, to show his frustrations, he bit down on the tribal tattoo on Bandit’s shoulder. Hard. 

Bandit uttered a truly whorish moan that sent waves of pleasure down Kapkan’s groin. It was too much, for both men. Bandit slammed his hips into Kapkan for one last time and buried himself deep inside of him one last time while he came, shuddering and moaning unintelligibly. The Russian came when Bandit finished him off with one last powerful stroke, and spilled himself all over his bare abdomen and chest with the satisfied growl of a predator. 

Collapsing onto the man below him, Bandit tried to control his breathing. But the insides of his car were hot and smelled of sex and cum. The German loved it. Kapkan lay immobile for a while, trying to overcome the wonderful orgasm he had just experienced. Only after a long while did he start wriggling, telling Bandit to get off him wordlessly. Bandit grinned lazily at him. 

“How was that now?” 

“Untie me.” Kapkan grunted. He looked completely spent, so Bandit figured it wasn’t too dangerous to do as he asked. With some struggling he managed to untie the complicated knot he had made in Kapkan’s sleeves, and freed his lover. The Russian rubbed his arms for a moment to get the blood flowing through them again. Then he glared at Bandit, and with the speed of a cheetah he reached forwards, flipping them and pinning Bandit to the mattress. 

“What-” The air was knocked out of Bandit’s lungs as he stared up at Kapkan’s smirk in surprise. 

“My turn.” Kapkan growled wickedly, and suddenly he didn’t seem so tired anymore. He reminded Bandit of some horny teenager who couldn’t get enough. The German wasn’t sure if he could even orgasm again ater what they had just done, but he wasn’t going to say no to the attractive man above him. 

They are never getting older.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the journey between Hereford and London is like three hours, but that’s how far Bandit will go for his favourite Russian (; 
> 
> My god I just love seeing Kapkan in a dominated position *faints* I mean c’mon, Ubisoft shouldn’t have been allowed to create such a hot character ;w; 
> 
> I'm in the middle of writing a longer story and as always they’re slow burn but I felt like some porn. This fic was inspired by the song [The Chainsmokers - Closer.](https://youtu.be/gT-JzR0qn3o) When I heard those lyrics, I immediately thought of Kapkan mocking Bandit... I love these fuck buddies (‘:


End file.
